Though I cannot fly, I'm not content to crawl
by serafina19
Summary: Today was about ensuring his message was clear. He was here for her, and he wasn't willing to be a bystander and let her insecurities get the best of her.


**Timeline**: AU early season 9

* * *

_If I am another waste of everything you've dreamed of, I will let you down_  
_If I am only here to watch you suffer, I will let you down_

If I am: Nine Days

* * *

**Though I cannot fly, I'm not content to crawl**

She was a mess, there was no other way to say it. The person who constantly sacrificed her life to make sure everything ran smoothly was running herself thin, losing the only signs of normal she had left. What was once a refuge was now a ledge she seemed to perch atop of, never wanting to back away, and while Oliver understood her dedication to her work, the sad smile she would give most of the time was starting to show just how strong her walls were built.

To Chloe, the sun had set on her happiness, even though the sun continued to rise each day. It's maybe why he always brought her coffee, just to see her smile for a second over the steam that met her senses. After a while, she would smile because of him walking through the door, and slowly but surely, she would venture outside to go out for lunch.

Oliver wasn't completely selfless in his actions, hanging out with one of the few people who knew who he was. She gave him more credit than most, knowing what he did for a living, whether it was in the boardroom or on the streets. In a way, she had become his right-hand woman, making sure that he kept his head on straight.

All these days, Oliver had no idea what he did to be so lucky. After all, Chloe should have hated him long before Doomsday for essentially breaking her cousin's heart. But it didn't take Oliver long to realize just how much Chloe understood the choices he was forced to make. Besides, their relationship soon became ancient history, as Oliver watched Clark and Lois dance around their feelings for each other. That particular fact was hard on Chloe, no matter how supportive she was regarding the inevitability of that relationship. It seemed like every woman in Clark's life caught his eye except for her, and even though she had moved past the days when she thought they would happen, Oliver knew it still hurt.

Then again, that pain didn't even include the mess of her romantic life in the past year, where a broken marriage plus an alien stalker equalled two dead bodies. The only thing the two men had in common was an interest, maybe even genuine love for her, and it was the one of the reasons Chloe dwelled in the past and thrived behind a computer system.

When Chloe said that she belonged in Watchtower, Oliver, the team, they were all thrilled. When everything went up in smoke, guilt took over everyone and Oliver thought about leaving, just like everyone else. But after standing back at the funeral, seeing how Clark had stepped back as well, Oliver knew it was his time to step up.

Did it mean that he was expecting Clark to completely walk away from Chloe? No, but it just showed how much the events affected everyone. Yet no matter how hypocritical the action felt, Oliver still wanted to give Clark a piece of his mind, but he couldn't find him and when the alien wanted to disappear, no one was going to find him.

However, that impulse soon faded, as Oliver felt he had a debt to repay to Chloe, working with her everyday to bring Watchtower up to speed before calling the team back one-by-one. But what he hadn't expected was the closeness that he felt with Chloe as they laughed over good times, reminisced over the bad ones.

Oliver would never forget the day they laid everything on the table, letting every last frustration come out. It was only through that conversation that they were able to move forward, to truly let Jimmy's memory rest in peace. To move on and save the world, which frankly is what the troubled photographer would want for all of them.

But that conversation served another purpose, seeing each other's insecurities on full display and the easiness that they picked up each other from what had felt like rock bottom. They had seen each other at their worst and nothing changed. Well, maybe that wasn't completely true, for while Oliver appreciated his friendship with Chloe, it seemed like something in their dynamic was changing. The only problem was that the timing really sucked.

So he held back, waiting for the team to get settled in missions again, counting the days that went by. For Oliver was up against more than a recently deceased ex-husband. Their talks could destroy the guilt Chloe felt for Jimmy, but her other insecurities were stronger than ever. Years of them seeming like fact did that to a person, so for Chloe, her job was her life. Even when Lois returned back from the future, literally, and she insisted on girl's nights out, Chloe wasn't interested, holing herself in Watchtower.

For some reason, she would make exceptions for Oliver, which should make him feel grateful, as they went out for lunch a few times, or enjoyed take-out and a movie. However, in time, she began to catch onto his advances. Pulling away from his touch, ensuring a space buffer between them at all times, even a person buffer during team meetings. So Oliver took the hint, not wanting to screw up the friendship.

Until today.

It wasn't a special occasion, nor was it something he had thought about doing for at least a month. No, tonight was simply an example of things falling back to normal again. It was just them hanging out alone at Watchtower... or at least it was until an innocent bump led to them looking at each other.

Chloe could have walked around him, could have backed away, but instead, her familiar green eyes were locked on him. So Oliver took his chance, lowering his head and taking her lips to his. Waiting for a sign of her pulling away, he kept it simple, gentle, but she didn't back away. Instead, he felt her hand wrap around his back, pulling him closer to her.

That closeness increased the kiss' intensity, as it wasn't long before he tasted the vanilla coffee that he had bought Chloe a half hour ago on his tongue. He held her close, hearing a muffled sound as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, as for those moments, Oliver forgot about all the restraint he had held for so long.

But it didn't last, as once their lips parted, Oliver remembered everything, so he backed away just slightly. Hands fell to their sides, shoulders fell, however once their eyes opened, they were looking in the same place they were before they crossed that line. And the more he stared at Chloe, the more he realized that she still felt lost, that she probably wasn't ready for this yet.

So today wasn't a day to figure everything out; Oliver could live with that. Today was about ensuring his message was clear. He was here for her, and he wasn't willing to be a bystander and let her insecurities get the best of her.

Oliver wasn't exactly the one to talk, especially with the first few weeks after Doomsday in their recent memory, but being with Chloe made him realize that Oliver wanted more in life. He would pass by a cafe on trips and wonder if Chloe had tried their coffee. Every time a new take-out place opened, Oliver ensured that he tried their food with her. It was the little things that he enjoyed about her company, and he was ready to see where this might lead. However, more than anything, Oliver wanted Chloe to have the same sparkle in her eyes that she had as Watchtower when she stared into the real world.

However, patience wasn't his strong suit, which is likely why he didn't want to wait anymore. That, and Chloe had dealt with people messing with her feelings for too long. Before, it was fine, as she was likely still grieving, but now, he couldn't mess with her, not after everything Chloe and him had been through together. So he was going to be direct, honest, make her realize just how much he wanted this, or rather, wanted her.

Taking a step back, he looked at her once more, realizing that she hadn't moved either and he said, "Think about it," before turning his back.

It hurt to walk away, but Oliver ultimately wanted the decision to be hers, as there were plenty of reasons she wouldn't want him, many of which he would understand. But based on that kiss, Oliver hoped that maybe she would say the words he was waiting for.

**~End~**  
(_sort of_)

* * *

_Sera's Scribbles: So when I first started writing this two-shot, this was supposed to be posted second and this storyline was not the plan. But the muse spoke and I listened. The companion piece (from Chloe's perspective) will be up soon... it just needs some tweaks._


End file.
